Do you need help to move on?
by Minerva67
Summary: Billie is grieving for the lost of her older sister and her parents.Can someone help her to move on? Oneshot.This is my first fanfic and I'm Spanish, so please no flames.


She had killed her sister. That thought come to her mind again and again. It hurt her so much, not only that she was a murderer, no; she had killed her sister, the only alive relative she had after the death of her parents.Her parents. They had spent their whole lives searching her sister and when they find Christy they just die. It was all her fault; she didn't see Christy being brain-washed by Dumain and The Triad. And, if it wasn't enough, she had betrayed the only people that had been for there and taught her all she knew, The Halliwell sisters. Billie was sure they wouldn't forgive her.

She will just stay there, lying in the floor staring at the point where Christy had been killed by her own fireball.

-Paige, where are you going? - asked Piper suspiciously to her younger sister.

-To the magic school. - She replied orbing.

-Oh, not so fast missy, - Piper said grabbing Paige's arm to stop her from orbing. - Can I ask you why?

- Well I wanted to check on Billie, I hadn't seen her for a while and I want to know if she's doing well.

-Why you and Phoebe keep defending her? She killed you and betrayed us when we had taught her the craft. - Paige sighed; she was tired of having that discussion every time Billie's name was mentioned.

-Piper, you of all people should understand her. Or don't you remember when Phoebe became the Queen of the Underworld.

-It was different.

-No, it wasn't. They both did it for love, Phoebe for her husband and Billie for her sister. And I'm not discussing it anymore with you. –She orbed out leaving Piper clearly confused.

When Paige orbed in the magic school, she headed straight to the room where Christy had died, she knew Billie would be there and when she opened the door, she saw she was right. Billie was lying unconscious on the floor and for a moment Paige thought the worst. But as soon as she searched for a pulse on the blonde's neck she sighed in relief. There was pulse weak but it was. The young witch looked so weak; she must have been there for days.

-Billie, wake up. It's me Paige. Please, wake up. - She slapped Billie's face slightly until she began opening her eyes.

-Paige? What are you doing here? – She asked trying to remain awake.

-Apart from saving you to die of undernourishment? How long have you been here?

-Two days, I think.- She replied hesitantly.

-Two days? Oh my God, you need to eat something and have some rest; I'll orb us to The Manor.

-No, not to the Manor, Piper won't be happy to see me there after what I did.

-Don't be silly, that's the only place you can go, my apartment is too little.- Billie didn't argue, she was too weak so she just let Paige orb her.

They appeared in Paige's old room and as soon as they arrived Paige called Piper.

-She won't like that you have orbed me here. - Billie said hearing Piper walking upstairs. Before Paige could reply, Piper walked through the door and gasped when she saw Billie barely conscious on the bed.

-What the hell…- She began

-I found her in the magic school, she has been there for two days without eating or drinking anything.-Paige explained.

-What the hell were you thinking? - She shouted at Billie.-You could have killed yourself! I will go to the kitchen and make you something to eat.-She stormed out of the room without saying anything more.

-Maybe I deserve to die. - Billie muttered to herself but unfortunately Paige heard her.

-Sweetie, why you think like that-She said sitting next to Billie.

-My parents died because of me and if it wasn't enough I killed my own sister. I'm only a murderer, why should I deserve anything better. - She answered trying to hold back her tears.

-Billie, you're not a murderer, your parents were killed by demons, and you didn't kill Christy on purpose, it was self-defense. - Tears began to fall down Billie's cheeks and Paige hugged her trying to comfort her as she broke down on her shoulder.

-I miss her so much.-She murmured.

-I know it's hard, but you'll get over it. At least you had the chance to meet her although it was only for a short time.

-What did you mean with that?

-You must have heard about Prue, she was the oldest sister. Well, she died before I knew that they were my sisters, so I never met her.

-I'm sorry.-

-It's okay; the elders will let us see her some day. And I'm sure they will let you see Christy too.

-Do you think she is, well, I mean in heaven?-Asked Billie hesitating.

-I'm sure she is.-Paige answered smiling. - But you better have some rest before Piper arrives and makes you eat such amount food you won't have to eat in week.- Billie smiled too.- But first you have to promise me you won't do this to yourself never again, ok? I'm your Whitelighter and if you keep doing like this you'll make the Elders to fire me.- Billie laughed softly- Now seriously, do you promise me you wont do this again?

-Promised


End file.
